Watch Me Burn
by Kurox
Summary: They were both leaders of opposing gangs. Both having the same family life. But will one twist of fate bring them together and hopefully change their futures? Bill/Oc
1. Note: Need Beta

It's safe to say the revamp of chapter one is coming along nicely. I'm about halfwayw done, but II'm in need of a beta. Would anyone be interested? Would probally speed up the process of things if I had one. If you are interested please pm me.

Thanks in advance,

kurox


	2. Seeing Red Again

**~Authors Note~**

**I do not own Death Sentence or any of the characters except for the Oc's. I am not making money off of this in anyway. Just something I'm doing for fun because the idea wouldn't leave my head. Soooo I hope you all enjoy! :D**

**~Story~ **

**Watch ME Burn**

Seeing Red Again

The gun shot sound bounced off the sides of the brick buildings surrounding her. Max knew that they had fucked up. She ran harder. Her feet pounded against the pavement; her long brown hair flowing behind her. Her dark crystal blue eyes focused on the path in front of her. She could still here the voices coming from behind her. She urged her feet to move faster. _Come on!_ She yelled to herself. She took a sharp right at the next corner hoping to find one of her boys.

She couldn't believe how the night's events turned out. It was just supposed to be a simple sneak-in-and-start-selling-on-their-turf-in-hopes-of-taking-over-slowly night. But no, Vic had to be an idiot and brag to the wrong person! Max, being the good leader she was, went down to help him and give him one hell of a beat down. But a few minutes after she got there the Darley gang showed up. And it wasn't just them; they brought their fucking leader along with them. Billy Darley. He was a man whose reputation preceded him. He was ruthless and didn't take shit. He was trouble. She reminded herself to kick the living shit out of Vic when she made it back to "Base".

Of course she knew she'd make it back, she was one of the fastest, cleverest, and toughest bitches in Boston. Being a gang lord you had to keep up appearances and be well built in shape and mind. She never did any of the stuff she made and sold, she worked out every day, and she had finished high school. Not many around here could say that.

Max rounded another corner spotting Travi. Max sighed happily, _thank_ _God he made it._ "MOVE!" She yelled as she booked it past him. Travi was quick to catch up.

"Mark and John made it to the check point, they gunna be at the corner of 5th and Archerd with the car." Travi informed Max to their getaway.

"What about Vic?" she asked in a stern voice.

"He went AWOL." She nodded and picked up the pace. When this night was over she was going to find that mother fucker and kill him herself. If anyone dies or gets hurt because of his actions she was going to put a bullet between his eyes.

After what seemed to be like miles and not blocks; Max smiled as she realized they only had one more block to go, but her smile quickly turned into a frown when she didn't see or hear her Black 1968 Chevrolet Comaro. She couldn't even hear the voices and gun shots behind her anymore. It was too quiet.

As Max and Travi were about to break out of the ally that ended up on 5th, two men decked out in tribal tats blocked the way, guns drawn. "Shit!" she skidded to a stop and made a right turn instead. Mark and John must of saw them and went back to get help. She trained her boys well, and they knew what to do in a situation like this. That would explain them not being there with the car. The men fallowed them. After turning another few corners she found another exit. She smiled, but her happiness quickly faded when she saw another two men block that exit. Max was about to book it off the other way, but realized the men from earlier where right behind them, boxing them in. She mentally cursed to herself. Facing forward once again; she noticed the men had their guns drawn.

They were shortly joined by another man. This one was very tall and built. His head was shaven, except for his chin which held a trimmed goatee. Billy Darley. She knew it to be none other. His demeanor was pure ruthlessness and anger. His piercing blue eyes bore into Max's. She felt a shiver run up her spine from him stare.

Billy moved his gaze to the man standing next to Max; Travi took a protective step towards her, his eyes locked on Billy. The other men moved in closer to Max and Travi, making them back up deeper in the alleyway. _Shit. _Was all her mind could scream at her. She shook her head, focusing. She needed to find a way out of this situation and fast for both her and Travis sake. One of the men that were behind them grabbed her arms, holding them behind her back. The other grabbed Travi. She struggled to get out of their hold, only casing him to grip tighter.

"So I hear you assholes thought you could sell on my turf." Billy eyed them, his face full of anger. He pulled out a cigarette from his pocket, placing it in his mouth and lighting it up. He closed his eyes as he blew out smoke. Three more men walked into the alleyway standing behind Billy. "What the **FUCK** gave you an idea like that?" He opened his eyes and stared at them, his eyes piercing, "What made you think we'd let a bunch of pussy ass Riders sell your fucking shit on our side and let you walk away with it with no consequences what so ever?." He stepped closer to the two before him. Max just stared him down. She was used to men treating her this way. Hell she got it from both her parents. She wouldn't let this man intimidate her.

"Well, this won't be Darley territory for long." She stated her gaze locked with Billy's. His eye brow raised.

"Is that so, who's it going to be then sweetheart, yours?" He laughed, the other men around her joining in their leader's entertainment. Max simply smirked and nodded; causing them to snicker more.

"I see well how the fuck do you plan on doing that?" Billy's face held an amused look, daring her to try something.

"Like this." Max shot her head back, head butting the guy holding her in the nose. She heard a satisfying crack. She slammed her heal on the guys foot then brought it up to smash his crotch. The guy howled in pain and let go of her, dropping to his knees. As fast as the man let her go, she was on the guy hold Travi. She punched him square in the face, whipping his head to the side and yanking the gun out of his hand, and kicking him in the gut. He let go of Travi and he went to pull out his gun.

The other guys rushed in the, kicking the gun out of Travis hand and pinning him to the ground. Max punched a dark skinned man as he went for her. She kicked his shin and knocked him over. She went to help Travi with his struggle, but she was pulled to the side, being pinned up against the wall by two guys this time by the black man and the man with the now broken nose to go with the tribal tat on the side of his face. He back handed her, causing her head to whip to the side. Blood filled her mouth. She turned her head back and glared at the man. She spit her blood out in his eyes, causing him to let go of here and wipe at his face. She kneed the black man in the gut, this. He doubled over. But grabbed her legs as she tried to run to Travi, who was pinned down know with two guys. One was tall but lanky. The other was a slightly taller male, he was bald and had a bandanna wrapped around his head. Most of his exposed skin covered in tattoos. He had a dark goatee.

She fell forward and two more guys grabbed her by the arms roughly and held her down. It took three of them to hold her down. She didn't stop struggling. Billy had an amused and shocked expression. This little girl just took out four of his men and needed three to hold her down. Billy was impressed by this girl's determination, but he couldn't focus on that now. He had bigger things to worry about. "I'm only gunna to ask this once, who's your leader."

Max continued to struggle. She looked over at Travi, he was looking at her. He had a knife pressed against his throat. Max sighed, she knew she'd have to give herself up is she wanted Travi, who was and has been a brother to her since she was a small child, to make it out alive. She turned her attention back to Billy.

"I am." Max whipped her head back to Travi, giving him a "what the fuck look". He didn't look at her, his stare was on Billy. Billy looked between them and growled. He marched over to Travi and pulled out his gun, placing it against his head. Max's eyes widened.

"I don't like liars." Billy got close to his face as he said this, "Now tell me who the fuck you leader is!" He kicked Travi in the ribs, his gun still aimed at him.

"I told you, I am." He grunted out. Max shook her head. "Don't listen to him, I-"

She was cut off by the sound of the gun going off. Max stared in horror as he best friend dropped his lifeless body to the floor. Blood emitting itself out of his forehead. Max let out a loud scream, one filled with pain, rage, and pure hate. She thrashed trying her best to get free to no avail.

One of them grabbed her by the hair and forced her to look up at Billy. He stared down at her. Her face was one of pure hatred. He placed the gun to her head, "Now are you going to play nice and tell me who it is." She didn't open her mouth; she just continued to glare at him. Billy lifted his eyebrow. He must admit he liked her bravery. Normally someone would be pissin' themselves if they were caught in her situation.

"Tell me or I'll kill the others one by one." Her glare darkened. She spit the remainder of the blood in her mouth at him. "It's me you mother fucker. I'm the fucking leader of the Riders." Her words dripped with so much venom and malice it could literally choke someone. Billy smirked his trademark smirk. _Got cha'_. He nodded to his boys. "Body, Baggie, Jamie get her to the car, were going to take her to the office." They nodded and began to pick her up. Max didn't make it easy for them she continued to thrash and squirm. She succeeded in punching another on in the face and almost getting free, but a forth man joined the party and held her. They placed a bandanna in her mouth to silence her and a black bag over her face. She could head the sounds of cuffs being opened and placed around her wrist. They held her arms tight. She continued to wriggle as they placed in a car and sped off.

She was laying down in the back seat, on top of two men's laps as they held her down. She tried her best to hurt one of them but they held her legs and arms down pretty good. She mentally cursed to herself.

After a short drive filled with squealing tires and fast made turns, the car's engine finally came to a stop. She was quickly escorted from the back and carried over someone's back to the "Office". Max didn't give up. She continued to thrash. She tried to smack whoever was carrying her with her cuffed hands behind her back, but it was no use.

"Put her in the fucking room and take care of her!" She heard a familiar voice bark its orders. She was hustled into a room quickly and throne on a bed. She bounced slightly. Before she could try and make a run for it, she was once again being pinned, this time to the bed.

"Keep her arms fucking still!" She her someone hiss.

"She isn't exactly making it easy asshole!" With that side remark though he finally got her arm still enough. She felt a quick sharp pain in her arm and the injection of fluid into her blood stream. She kicked her legs in desperation. The grip on her arms never ceased until the motion in her body slowed down. Max was starting to feel light headed and tired. She tried to fight it off, but the darkness was winning.

"Took you two fuckers long enough."

"She a fuckin' stubborn one, you try giving her that shit next time. See how long it takes you."

She smirked slightly and she heard these words. Unfortunately she didn't get to hear the ending of the conversation and the darkness had finally won, pulling her into a dreamless sleep.

**~3~**

**Well this is the first chapter I do hope you all liked it. Please feel free to review/message and give me anything you think the story lacked or needed so far. I'm hoping to update this every other week. Maybe sooner depending on how this play out in life right now. Well anywho I'll be posting pictures of Max and her tattoos and car shortly. Again I hoped you enjoyed!**

**~Kurox~**


	3. Just Think Happy Thoughts

**~Authors note~**

**Soooooo this is the second chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out. Life consumed me for a bit, and True Blood/Godric were consuming me as well hee hee. Anywho I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own Death Sentence or any of the characters. If I did I would have six kids by now. hee hee jk jk.  
**

**~Story~**

**Just Think Happy Thoughts**

"_You're so fucking stupid!" His steel toed boot connected to her abdomen, "Why can't you do anything I tell you right?" another kick landing on her ribs, cracking one._

"_I'm sorry! I'll try harder next time, please daddy stop!" the crying girl sobbed out, begging her father for forgiveness. The man just laughed, no humor attached to the sound._

"_You say you're sorry and expect me to fucking forgive you? That was over $10grand in coke that you let some asshole just WALK away with! You expect sorry to be enough?"He kicked her again, "Well sorry aint good enough! Sorry aint going to replace the $10grand you owe me!" The girl let out another scream and looked to the other woman in the room, watching quietly from the corner, a cigarette hanging from her pale lips._

"_Mama, please make him stop! I really am sorry." She pleaded with the woman, tears spilling from her eyes. The woman just started back at her, no emotion on her face and took another drag from her cigarette. "Please ma-," the young girl was cut off by a hard kick to the chest, knocking the wind out of her. She coughed crimson liquid finding its way out of her mouth. The man looked down at her, a glare plastered on his face as he spit down at the girl, turning on his heals and walked out the door, slamming it._

_After what seemed like an eternity, they girl finally got her breath back. Taking in big gulps of air, she curled into herself, silently crying._

"_You know this is all your fault." The girl popped her head up, looking towards the woman that remained in the corner. The woman took one last drag of her cigarette and threw it on the ground next to the younger one's head. The girl flinched back._

"_If you weren't such a fuck up, you wouldn't have to go through all of this." She spat at the cowering girl. "Maybe it would have been better to of killed you before you entered the world." The woman shrugged and walked out of the room, once again leaving the girl to her thoughts, her mother's last words playing in her head._

"_You're such a fuck up."_

"_It's your fault."_

"_Your fault!"_

Max's eyes popped open, her breathing coming out in short gasps. She closed her eyes and shook her head. _Just a dream… it was just a dream Max._ She thought to herself, trying to lower her heart rate. Her dreams were haunted lately by memories of her childhood. That was one of the lesser beatings Max has gotten from her father, but it was also the last time she called out to her mother. It wasn't the first time her mother had said something to her along those lines, but it was the first time she actually told her she was better off dead. That was the last time she'd expect her mother to love her, to help her, to take care of her. From then on she looked out for her and her own.

Max let out a sigh and opened her eyes. Her eyes focused on an unfamiliar ceiling. She blinked a couple of times, hoping it would change. When it didn't she tried rubbing her eyes with her hands. Her left hand wouldn't budge. She turned her head to find that it was cuffed to a metal headboard of the bed she was laying on. She blinked, the memories of the night flooding into her mind. She gasped.

"Travi…" a small voice squeaked out, tears welled up in her eyes as the face of her dead friend bombarded her mind. Max cursed to herself, getting angry. She would make these mother fuckers pay. She yanked her arm, trying to see if the cuff or bar would budge. It made a loud clang noise, but nothing came loose.

"Shit." She glared at the cuff. Max sat up quickly, tugging on her hand and the cuff. Max had small hands to begin with, so she figured if she could scrunch her hand small enough she might be able to slide it through. She grunted softly and she pulled.  
"Almost." She spit on her hand hoping it would help it slide right out. After a few more tugs, she finally got her hand free. She smirked and got up from the bed. She looked around the room, looking for anything that could be used as a weapon.

Max wasn't stupid. Being a leader of a ruthless gang herself, she knew to be armed. She spotted a broken pipe hanging from the ceiling. She tugged, and it dropped immediately into her grasp.

_Now to find a way out of her,_ she thought to herself. She looked around the room once again, eyeing the door and the one window that resided on the far left wall. It had bars on it, so that was out of the question. She sighed and concluded that the door was her only option. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

With her game face on, she opened her eyes and headed towards the door. She put her ear against the door, listening for a sound. When she heard none, she placed a hand gently on the door handle and tested it gently. She half expected it to be locked, but was surprised to find it was open. She smirked to herself, but it quickly faded as she reminded herself it wasn't over yet. She still had to escape. That would be the time to smile.

Taking in another deep breath, she opened the door and peered out into the hallway. It was empty besides the things that lined the floor and walls. It reminded her of a hospital. She checked both ways once again and headed right. She walked as quickly and as quietly as shoe could, looking for a sign or anything that could point her to the exit.

"You just gatta let the anger ride out man, let it take its course." She heard a raspy voice chuckle from down the hall. She paused and looked for a hiding place. She found a door to her right and opened it, ducking in quickly and closing it as quietly as she could, she left a small crack for her to peek through.

"Yeah man, you're right." They walked in front of her now. She saw the black man from before talking to someone with purplish read dyed hair. He was tall and lanky wearing a red leather coat. "I need a smoke man, wanna join?" She heard the lanky one ask.

"Sure man, better hurry before Billy finds out though." They laughed as they passed her. She remained in her hiding spot until she couldn't hear them any longer. She shook her head. That was a little too close for comfort. She poked her head out of the door and looked both ways once again and continued on her way.

Max smiled to herself as she found a stair well. She hit the stairs two at a time, rushing her way to the bottom. She almost let out a cry for relief as she hit the bottom step, seeing the door to the exit in reach. After quickly checking the hallways for anyone, she made a dash for the door. She was about 4 feet away when she heard it. The sound of angry voices and a gun shot. Max jumped and paused, the grip on her makeshift weapon tightening.

"Where the fuck is she!" She heard a deep and threatening voice yell out. Max cursed under her breath, apparently she's been discovered as missing.

"Calm down Billy, I'm sure she didn't get to fare. We're wastin' time yellin' about it when we should be sherchin' for her." A clam voice answered the angry Billy. She her shuffling and footsteps marching down the hall. _Shit!_ She bolted for the exit. A smile creeping on her face as she busted through the doors. She ran down steps, jumping the last three. As soon as her feet hit the ground she ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She almost made it to a gate that surrounded the building, but was stopped by a car swerving in front of her.

"Fuck." She hissed and turned the opposite direction. The car was faster than her and once again appeared before her. She halted, and glared at the car. It stopped in front of her. She mumbled under her breath. She wasn't going down with a fight. She glared at the driver. It was Billy Darley himself. The look on his face was somewhat amused but pissed. He lifted and eyebrow, as if daring her to try something.

She smirked and ran for the car. When she reached the bumper and jumped up onto the hood of the car, then the room, the trunk, and the finally jumping to the ground and booking it towards the fence once more. Billy sat the dumb founded for a second then revved his engine and quickly spun around, fallowing her.

Max was halfway up the fence, about to jump over the top, when the car rammed into the fence causing her to fall backwards onto the hood. She let out a moan of pain, her eyes closed as she laid there. _So fucking close…_ she sighed to herself. She heard the car door slam open and a second later Billy stood next to her.

"You're either really fucking stupid, or the ballsiest girl I've ever met." His voice was surprisingly calm, with only a touch of anger mixed in. She just laughed lightly, "A little of both." She looked up at him. A small smile was on his face.

A weird sense of calm surrounding her. She tried, and failed. What more could she do. She would still make them pay for what they did to Travi, but until then she figure she would play the good prisoner for now.

"That was one hell of stunt you pulled." She just shrugged and tried to sit up, her back cracking as she did. She placed a hand on her back and started to rub it.

"What else is new, it's not the first time I've done it. Last time the car was actually moving towards me." She stated matter-of-factly. He just lifted and eye brow and placed a cig in his mouth, lighting it and taking a long puff. All the while his eyes never leaving her.


	4. Wonder What's Next

**~Okay so here is the third chapter. Thank you again to everyone who reviewed/faved/read this. You guys seriously rock my socks and keep me going. I'm sorry it takes me so long with updating but sadly my ****obsession ****brain has been taken over by True Blood. Well anywho enjoy.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Death Sentence or any of the characters… This is for fun. All I own is oc.**

**~Story~**

**Wonder What's Next**

"I'd kill for a fuckin' cigarette!" Max let out an angry sigh. She'd been put back in the room she'd only escaped hours before.

"_You're either really fucking stupid, or the ballsiest girl I've ever met." _Billy's words kept repeating in her head over and over. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, clearing her head. "Come on; just give me a fucking cig!" She screamed at the closed door. She would've been banging and kicking the door, if it weren't for the fact that her hands were tied behind her back to the chair she was occupying.

She could hear snickering from behind the door, her "guard" enjoying her torment. She groaned and started to work her magic on her binds. It was taking far longer then she would have liked, but she was getting there slowly. This time her escape would be different. This time she'd wait for the right moment, the right distraction. For now she'd play the waiting game.

Several hours later, Max was kicked out of a dreamless sleep to the sound of Billy kicking the door and slamming an empty chair in front of her. He took a seat and stared at her, a cigarette placed firmly in between his lips. Max eyed the cigarette with pure want; her nicotine addiction getting the better of her. Billy noticed this and smirked taking in a deep drag. She glared daggers at him.

"What the fuck do you want? If it's just to tease me you're wasting your fuckin' time." She seethed at him. He just sat there, watching her.

"What?" She all but screamed at him. The way his eyes watched her, captivating her it was a little unnerving. Billy's smirk faltered slightly. Being replaced by and angry scowl. Apparently he didn't like to be talked to that way. She'd keep that in mind for later. Billy sat back in his chair, taking another deep drag on the cancer stick, pulling it away from his lips and blowing out the smoke. He ran a hand over his bald head, his eyes closed. A loud sigh escaping his lips.

"You're one big fuckin' headache you know that right." His eyes opened to stare at her once more. She shrugged her shoulders a smirk dancing on her red lips.

"On things for sure, you've trained your boys well." She couldn't help but smile. She knew her boys wouldn't give up on her. They were loyal and some of the best men you could ever ask for.

"To bad they aint goin' to last very long." Max's smile disappeared, her glare returning. "You lay a hand on anyone of my boys again, and I'll fucking kill you myself." She promised him. Billy was out of his chair and in her face faster then she could blink. "How the hell ya' plannin' on doin' that?" His tone was low and deadly, "It looks to me that you're in no position to threaten anyone. Let alone me." His words held a warning to them; his glare was intimidating, but she never backed down and returned it full force. Her just as intimidating.

"One way or another Billy," her voice was low, ", I'll get you back for what you did to Travi." Her tone dripped with venom. Billy's face turned red, anger surging through him. She half expected him to blow up and kill her right then and there. What he did do took her completely by surprise. He just smirked and stood up walking to the door. "You don't know your friends as well as you thought." Were his final words before he slammed the door behind him.

"Fuck you Darley!" She screamed. She heard the door lock, "Joe! I want you to fuckin' watch this door. No one in or out cept' me. God it!" he barked. "Sure, Billy." She heard a soft voice answer. Max let out an aggravated scream and kicked Billy's chair over. She was going to kill that son of a bitch.

Max was once again asleep in the chair, but this time she dreamt. They were all of her childhood. Of her father, but the last one was the night she got captured. The image of Travi being shot. The blood and the brain matter seeping out of the bullet hole in his head. Max awoke this time by her own screams. Hot tears were running down her cheeks. Her chest was rising rapidly. Her breath coming in and out in short bursts.

"What the fuck!" The door busted open, revealing a tall but lanky man. He looked more boy than man, but she could see his age in his eyes. He looked around wildly, gun drawn, trying to find the cause of the screams. Max just shook her head, trying to calm herself. She wiped her eyes on her shoulders, trying to ride herself of her weakness.

"It's nothing…." She answered him, not meeting his eyes. He looked down at her, putting the safety back on his gun and placing it back in his pants. He ran a hand through his short locks and sighed. He looked at her, staring at her eyes. A look of concern flashed across his face. He walked closer to her. "Why were you crying if it was nothing?" She questioned her, a small smirk playin on his lips, the look of concern still in his eyes. He scanned her over; making sure she no harm came to her.

She turned her head, and glared at the wall. "I said it was nothing." She huffed out. He let out a soft laugh. "If you say so." He picked up the chair and sat down. She turned her head and stared at him.

"What?" He asked her, a look of amusement on his face.

"What happened to no one entering unless asshat McGee?" He just laughed at her question. "Billy and the boys are workin' or spendin' some time to relax." She raised an eyebrow, "And how do you feel about having to babysit me? Don't you want to go and relax, have a beer?" He just laughed.

"I really wouldn't mind for a fuckin' beer right now, but orders are orders and I like all the quiet. It's rare to get that now adays." A slew of emotions ran across his face, it was hard for Max to pick up on all of them. Max couldn't really blame him. Doing what they did for a living, it was nice to get some quiet time. She nodded and leaned back in her chair, trying once more to get comfortable. He noticed this and got up helping her, he placed a pillow behind her back and smiled.

"Better?" She blinked, "Uhh yeah, thanks." She smiled lightly at him, confused. "Why are you being nice?" She lifted an eyebrow. He just raised his hands, "Hey, I'm just the guard. Doesn't mean I have to be a dick about it." He offered a kind smile and sat back down. "Name's Joe, by the way." She looked up at him and nodded.

"Max." she answered simply. Joe blinked and smiled, "That's a different name for a girl." She glared at him, "What about it?" Joe raised his hand once more, this time in surrender, "Nothing, just sayin' it's different. And sometimes different is good." He smiled at her once more. Max just shook her head, a smile gracing her lips this time.

"Ah she does smile!"

"Shut up." She laughed slightly and kicked his leg in a playful manner. Joe just laughed. Max joined him, but stopped. What the hell was she doing? He was the enemy. He was one of the obstacles in her way of escape. Joe blinked and looked at her. "What?" he tilted his head to the side,"Somthin' I said?" Max shook her head and stared him directly in his eyes, "I just don't understand you. We're enemies. Why are you acting like this towards me?" He let out a sigh and ran a hand across his face, his eyes closed.

"Frankly, I don't even know myself. You just seem…. Different then I thought you would be. But I really don't know." He answered her truthfully. "I figure that you already have it bad as it is, why not cut you some slack." He shrugged his shoulders. Max stared at him.

"You really are different from your brother." Joe's eyes opened, "How'd you know-"

"That you two were brothers? Well you two kind of have the same facial features and the Darley reputation precedes you." She shook her head as he smiled. "I see. Well what does my reputation say?" He wiggled his eyebrows and leaned in closer to her. She let out a soft laugh, "That Billy really cares for you and would kill anyone that got it in their head to lay a hand on you. You're his precious baby brother." Joe's brows furrowed. "I'm not precious anything." He pouted.

For the next few days, when ever Joe was left alone he would come in and talk to Max. He'd give her food, and let her know what was going on in the outside world. He'd even make her laugh. As much as Max would hate to admit it, she quiet enjoyed his company. If this was under different circumstances she would call him friend. She let out a laugh as he told her another story of a run in he had when his ex came across him and he new girl friend.

"I say you deserved it after what you did to her." She smirked and rolled her eyes at him. Joe started at her in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? I was the innocent one in all of it." He threw his hands up. She chuckled softly at him, shaking her head. Joe really did know how to clear her head and take away her troubled thoughts. Just like Travi. Max's laughter died short, her mind once again filling with the memories of the night he died. She shook slightly, tears making their way into her vision. She blinked them back repeatedly. She wouldn't cry in front of him. Not again. Joe blinked and sighed, "You shouldn't be so upset by his death." Joe knew what caused her to be upset. They talked about it once before and he noticed she'd get this way when they talked about certain subjects or things. Her head snapped up, a glare planted on her face, "What the fuck did you say? He was everything to me! He was my brother and best friend! And your fucking brother was the one who killed him!" She meant to keep more control over her voice, but she couldn't hold back the emotion that took over her. Joe glared at her, "If only you knew! He was the one who fuckin'-" Joe got cut off by the sounds of many feet marching down the hallway.

"Joe!" She heard Billy deep voice bellow. Joe jumped up and looked at the door then her, "Uhh stay here." He shot towards the door. Max blinked and rolled her eyes. She stopped when she heard a groan. It sounded familiar. She blinked, and listened closer. "What the fuck did you do to her asshole." Max's jaw dropped. She knew the voice. It was Vergil. One of her boys was actually here.

"Shut the fuck up!" She here Billy yell then the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Another grunt could be heard. She growled and struggled with her binds once more. She watched a group of men walk past the door. It looked like someone was being dragged behind them. Max glared and started to struggle more. "You son of a bitch! I told you not to lay a hand on them!" Billy stopped in front of her door and glared at her, gun in hand.

"Shut the fuck up if you know what's good for you." He turned his head and looked back at his crew, "Take him in there and tie him down. I'll be in to take care of him shortly."

"So help me Darley if you do anything to him, I'll rip your fucking balls off!" She screamed at him. Billy's gaze snapped back to her, his face once again filled with rage. He stormed over to her and back handed her. "What did I tell you about the mouth? You have no authority here!" Max could feel the blood rushing into her mother, her lip was busted. She glared at him. "Let me go or so help me you'll regret this." He laughed, no trace of humor in the sound. He moved his face right in hers. "I'd like to see you try." He stated simply, a challenging smirk was plastered on his lips. Max head butted him. Billy reeled back raising the hand with the gun and smacking her with it, causing the chair to fall to its side, her along with it. Max's vision was fading in and out as she watched him storm out the room.

_I fucking hate you! Vergil, just hang on… I'm going to get us out of here._ She thought to herself as her vision faded, _and what the hell did Joe mean by if only I knew?_ Her train of thought got cut off as the world turned black.

**~Well that's chapter three! I hope you all liked it and enjoyed! I'm sorry if it seemed kind of boring. I really didn't know where I was going with all of this, but it worked out nicely with the plot so yeah! Well let me know what ya thought! Please, please, please review! I might just update faster. Seriously, my reviewers are the reason why I updated so fast this round.**

**Until next time, laters.**

**Kurox~**


	5. Glory Fades

**~OH MY GOD! WHAT'S THIS! Another chapter! I know right. I'm on a kick lately hee hee. I've also been really bored at work an able to write rough drafts so that makes me write faster and give you more chapters faster! And I have amazing Reviewers! I mean seriously you all are awesome! Also an HUGE thank you to yifrodit. For making the AMAZING banners on my profile. And for writing one of the most amazing Godric stories I've read so far, go check it out! Also there are pictures of what Max looks like, her car, and her tats on my profile take a look! And a poll on whether or not I should start a Godric story. Well anywho, I've taken enough time with this, here's the story.**

**~Disclaimer- I do not own the story or any of the characters, except the OCS, enjoy~**

**Glory Fades **

"I warned you assholes not to step on my turf again!" Max awoke to the sound of screaming and something heavy landing on her. She grunted and turned her head towards the door, spotting a very pissed off and red faced Billy. He was glaring at whatever was atop of her. With one last glare, this one aimed at her, he turned and left; slamming the door shut and locking it. Max sighed and coughed, her mouth tasting like blood. She licked her lips and winced slightly as pain shot through her lip. She shook her head and focused on what was on top of her.

"Shit! Vergil, you okay?" She tried moving to inspected him clearly, but found she couldn't move once again. _Right, tied to a chair!_ She mentally cursed and inspected Vergil the best she could. From what she could see, his face was beat to shit. It was swollen and bruised, his lip was cracked open and still bleeding, and his shirt was torn and bloody. As far as she could tell he was fine, he'd live. Bringing her head up, she could see his hands were tied behind his back.

Max smiled sadly, he was beat to all hell, but still alive. She nudged him softly with her shoulder, "Vergil, come on man. Wake up." She nudged him again. When no response came, she sighed. "Come on man! You're killing me with your weight!" She nudged him once more, this one harder. Vergil started to stir finally. He blinked a couple times and looked around disoriented. One of his eyes opened half way, almost completely swollen shut. A look of confusion was playing on his face.

Max cleared her throat and smiled at him, "Down here fatty." Vergil's head snapped towards her, his eyes alert. His gaze softened when he saw her. "You okay?" he questioned, his eyes looking his boss over. She laughed, even when he was beat to hell, he's always looking out for her.

"I'm fine besides the fact you're crushing me with you large man hips." Realization hit and he rolled off of her. She took in mouthfuls of air and sighed happily. After her lungs were fully satisfied, she eyed Vergil more closely. His short blond hair was caked in blood, it looked as if he was missing one of his earrings, but other than that and what she found before hand, she couldn't find anything else wrong with him. She returned her attention to his face. He was examining her as well. His face held a look of pure hatred and anger.

"What?" She asked him, her eyebrow lifting up questioningly. He just shook his head in disbelief.

"Have you seen your face?" He hissed at her. When she shook her head, he cursed under his breath. "It's probably not as bad as it looks, calm down. I'm a tough bitch remember." He scoffed at her words. "Not that bad! Your fuckin' lip is busted open, and you have a gash on the side of your head as big as my fuckin' middle finger! I'm going to kill that asshole!" Vergil seethed as he glared at the door. Max stared at him, finally noticing the small stab of pain in her temple. She sighed and shrugged, "He'll get what's comin' to him." She promised him. He didn't say anything but agreed by nodding his head.

Vergil took another look around, getting a hold of his surroundings. He noticed the old and falling apart bed in the corner, the two windows in the room that were bared and covered, he could make out that this was some sort of old hospital room. He was no doubt planning an escape.

Max let out a soft groan as her neck cracked, his eyes darted to her. "Shit Max, I'm sorry I didn't help you up sooner." He tried to jump up to his feet but wobbled slightly, almost falling over. Once regaining his balance, he rushed over to her. He used his foot as leverage to prop her up. The chair slammed right side up, making Max a little dizzy.

"Fuck!" She hissed out. He laughed lightly, "Sorry." She nodded. "Thanks." Was all she replied while she cracked her neck and shoulders, straightening them out. She sighed contently, refocused her gaze on him. "What's goin' on out there?" Her tone was low,"You guys still getting shit done? And why the hell are you here?" Vergil sat quietly for a few moments. Max's face sticking to a serious look. She continued to stare him down. He leant against the wall and slowly slid down until he reached the bottom and sat quietly. He sighed heavily and focused on his shoes.

"We know the drill Max; we keep workin' no matter what." She smiled, "Good. Who's runnin' what?"  
"Tails and Grimm are runnin' the corner of 3rd and 6th, Mitch is runnin' backers, and Nite is mannin' the base." She nodded and closed her eyes taking in the new information. "Why are you here and not with them?" Her eyes remained closed, the same low tone in her voice. He flinched slightly, knowing exactly what she could do when pissed. "Well…" he paused, hearing footsteps outside the door. He waited to continue when they disappeared, "Someone needed to look for you," He smirked and looked up, his eyes locking with hers, "and while I was at it, why not sell on their turf." Max just stared at him, not sure if she should be pleased or pissed. Vergil knew the drill, things needed to continue with or without her. Their clients wouldn't wait for shit. Neither would her father.

"I'm guessing that's how you got caught." She let a sigh, reliving her tension. He looked down, "Yeah, doing really good actually till the fuckin' bitch ratted me out cause I wouldn't give her a discount." She couldn't help but laugh. She shook her head, "It's always the bitches that are getting' you into trouble Verg." Vergil let out a laugh as well, "You know it."

"Still it was stupid for you to go at it alone." She scolded him. He nodded in defeat, "I know, but being short handed and all…" he trailed off his face twisting into one of anger. Max's face stayed blank. She was slightly confused on his anger but ignored it for the time being. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

Nothing was really sad after that. They sat in silence for a bit, until Max broke it. She asked him about how the other boys were doing, how things were holding up. She asked about what happened to Travi's body and who found it. Vergil's face returned to one of hatred and anger. Max blinked, clearly confused.

"What the fuck is your problem." She eyed him. He stared at her in disbelief. "You mean you don't fucking know?" He hissed out, his face turning a slight shade of red. Max shook her head, getting pissed. This was the second time that night she's been told that. "Don't fuckin' know what?" Her tone was slightly louder than what she wanted, but she got her point across that people better stop fucking playing with her and tell her what the hell is going on.

Vergil just shook his head again. "I can't believe they haven't told you already. Those mother fuckin; assholes!" He kicked some debris from the floor. It smacked against the door and shattered. Max glared at him, "What the fuck Vergil! Are you fucking stupid?" She hissed out. Vergil just shook his head. "Mother fucker got what he deserved. I can't believe he would do this to us, to you. After everything, he goes and does that!" Footsteps could once again be heard coming down the hall.

"Vergil shut the fuck up and tell me what happened right now, or so help me I will rip your dick off and force feed it to you." She snapped at him, her temper getting the best of her. Vergil shut his trap up immediately and looked at her. The footsteps were getting louder. They were almost to the room. "What is it?"

"It wasn't fucking Vic that sold us out it was Travi."

**~MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA I leave you all here with that. Well at least you now know what everyone was talking about. What will happen now that the cats out of the bag. Why did Travi do what he did, and why did Billy kill him? Oh how the plot thickens. Well that's chapter 4. I hope you all enjoyed. Please review and let me know what ya think. For reels. I update faster that way as well. It encourages me to write. ANNNNNNDDDDDD go check out my profile for the kick ass banners that yifrodit made for me! And vote on my poll. Let me know if my next story should be a Godric one. Well I love ya all. Until next time.~**

**~Kurox**


	6. Update not an actual chapter

**I am so sorry for the lack of updates!**

Life really took me away. Graduation, College, moving cross country, work, friends, and family.

But now things seem to have settled down a bit and I've found my muse. With that being said, I'm going to revamp everything. I'm going to rewrite the Billy story; I might even start another one. So If you all bare with me, you can all expect new and great things from me. I should be updating this story shortly since I actually have a few days off from work to work on things.

With much love,

Kurox 3


End file.
